Promises
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: The beginning of a new year is always good for fresh starts. Nimblefrost wants a fresh start with the one she loves, Swiftfoot. Are they able to have the new start that they need, and find love in one another again? And even if they do, will they be able to keep that love going? "I promise I'll love you." Is it true, or will that promise be broken?


**Hey there. Here's the WillowClan Monthly Writing Challenge oneshot for _January!_ I actually finished one! It's been _months!_ Anyway, let's see how this turns out... Please, if you're not part of WillowClan, don't let this chase you away! Read it like it's any other oneshot I've written, and please leave some comments below. :)**

**Warriors is (c) Erin Hunter, and will never be owned by me. Prompt: The beginning of a new year is always good for fresh starts. Have your cat make a resolution, and then see if they stick to it. (In my case, SPOILER-ALERT they _have_ to. That's just how I roll.)**

**-x-**

The rays of NewLeaf filtered in through the den, waking the golden tabby she cat from her slumber. Getting to her paws and stretching, her let out a yawn. The sunlight was a surprise for her, since all of the LeafBare days had been quite cloudy, hiding the sunlight from the Clans.

Licking rapidly at her pelt, just a few strokes to clean her pelt, the she cat raced from the den and into the sunlight, blinking her protesting eyes. A few clouds were scattered across the sky, but other than that, nothing. The sun was a blazing ball of fire in the sky, warming the Clans below, and melting all of the snow away. A warm breeze helped, brushing the snow from the limbs of the trees onto the ground below, where it melted from the heat of the sun.

The she cat's eyes widened, a new joy in them now that the cold moons were over. A twinge in her stomach caused her to pause for a heartbeat, but she ignored it so that she could so out to see the forest. Before she was able to leave the camp, full of energy, she saw a black and white pelt emerge from the den.

The she cat's mood spiraled downward in a matter of moments, as she recognized the tomcat. Swiftfoot, the tomcat that the she cat _thought_ she liked, the tomcat that she _thought_ loved her. Up until the fight that they had had a moon or two ago. The she cat's heart ached, wanting to be close to the tomcat once more.

But neither of the cats ever acted like they wanted to be with one another again. The she cat acted like she didn't care, the tomcat acted like they had never been together in the first place. But everyone in the Clan knew that she really wanted to be with him. Everyone knew, everyone except Swiftfoot.

"Nimblefrost," the voice of the she cat's friend, Mossnose, called from the inside of the den. The gray tabby she cat raced from the den, dramatically stretching her legs. "It's NewLeaf, Nimblefrost! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah," Nimblefrost murmured, her large green eyes following the black and white tomcat as he padded across camp.

Mossnose seemed to see the longing that lingered in her friend's eyes as she watched the cat she loved walking across the camp, ignoring her. Nimblefrost was thankful that Mossnose didn't bring up Swiftfoot. Some cats said that they should just make up already, but both had said such mean words to one another. Nimblefrost told him that she had hated him, but she no longer meant those spur-of-the-moment words. She loved him, she loved him so much.

"Want to go hunting?" Mossnose asked, shaking the melting snow from her paws. "I'm guessing that there's going to be a lot of prey out right now, since it's so warm."

"Sure," Nimblefrost meowed, nodding. If she could go out hunting, maybe she could forget about the fight. Swishing her tail through the slush, Nimblefrost raced to the entrance to camp, Mossnose chasing right after her.

"Let's make it a competition," Mossnose suggested. "First to catch two pieces of prey and make it back to camp wins!"

Nimblefrost nodded, excitement glittering in her eyes at the thought of a challenge. She loved challenges, and wasn't one to back down. She was a leader, not a follower. Except for when it came to leading the Clan, of course.

Nimblefrost watched the gray tabby raced off before sniffing around for prey herself. After finding nothing, she started walking towards a river in order to find some shrews or prey getting a drink. Watching a sparrow drop down in slow circles from the sky to land near the river, hoping for a drink or a bath.

Crouching down, she crept forward and leapt at the bird, her claws pinning it down by its wings. When her teeth met its throat, the bird stopped moving, and Nimblefrost pulled away in satisfaction. With a purr, Nimblefrost picked up the piece of prey and started to head back a little farther away to find some more before she could make her way back to camp.

"One more to go," Nimblefrost murmured, scratching the new unfrozen ground over the corpse of the bird. Ears flicking for any sound of prey that might be nearby, Nimblefrost looked around. Her eyes scanned the forest floor, finding no prey close to the area she was at. Frowning, she started padding softly away from the camp, and away from the prey she had just recently buried. She needed one more piece of prey before she could head back to the camp and win the 'competition'.

"Looking for prey?" A low, soft voice asked. The fur on the back of Nimblefrost's golden pelt stood up, ruffling in shock of someone speaking behind her when she thought that she was alone. Flipping around, her green eyes narrowing. There, right in front of her, was Swiftfoot. In his jaws, a limp squirrel hung, still fresh.

"What do _you_ want?" Nimblefrost growled, her heart aching just from being so close to him. She wanted desperately to be closer to the tomcat, to tell him how much she's missed him and beg for him to take her back so that they could be happy once more. She hated being mean to him. She hated it so much, but she couldn't see any other way of talking to him after he had left her.

"You," Swiftfoot meowed simply, moving closer to her. She could feel his whiskers tickling her face. Nimblefrost blinked once, not sure if she should believe him or not. Could this be a dream? It would make so much since, seeing that it hadn't been a warm sunny day in moons. Maybe she _was_ dreaming…

"Nimblefrost," Swiftfoot meowed after a moment, seeing that the she cat wasn't going to say anything. "I'm sorry Nimblefrost. I should've been mad. I shouldn't have told you that I… that I hated you. I'm sorry."

Those words had cut Nimblefrost deeply. When he had told her that he _hated_ her… she didn't even _remember_ what they had been fighting about! It was meaningless in her eyes at the moment. But those few words had been worse than the entire fight! If he hated her… if the one who loved her most… _hated_ her… then who in the forest would even thinking about caring for her at all?

"Nimblefrost," Swiftfoot meowed again, his eyes staring into hers. "Please. Can we start over again? I've realized how wrong I was. There's something about today that screamed 'fix your mistakes'. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now."

"I forgive you," Nimblefrost whispered, barely loud enough for the black and white tomcat to hear. He shook his head, as if he didn't want her forgiveness.

"No, you don't. I _hurt_ you, Nimblefrost! I can't take back what I said, and you can't forgive me so easily," Swiftfoot argued, a determined glint in his eyes. Nimblefrost had never seen him so determined- expect maybe when he was first trying to tell her how he felt about her.

"Swiftfoot, you're sorry. I can _tell_ you are! And I feel bad too. I've wanted you back since we broke apart," Nimblefrost murmured, pressing her cheek against his. "I'll always be able to forgive you. I _love_ you, Swiftfoot."

"I love you too Nimblefrost," Swiftfoot purred. "And I promise, I'll make it up to you. This is a new moon, a new season… a new year. I'll do better, I promise. I won't let small things get between us. It's going to be you and me forever, Nimblefrost."

The golden she cat pressed her pelt against his, entwining their tails. "I'd like that, Swiftfoot. I'd like that a lot."

-x-

"So Nimblefrost, what do you want to do today?" Swiftfoot yawned, stretching next to the golden tabby she cat. She opened her eyes, still a little surprised every time she woke up with the tomcat she loved sleeping at her side.

"Border patrol," Nimblefrost yawned, following him out of _their_ nest. It had been a few days since the two had gotten back together, and they were trying to get back to the time before as quickly as they could. Neither wanted to have to start over again, slowly. So things went from having nests on the opposite sides of the den, to combining the two nests into one.

Nimblefrost was really glad that Swiftfoot was keeping his promise. He was trying really hard to do the best that he could, and she was trying to do the same. The best they could at loving each other, that is. Both were happy again, and loved the time that they were able to spend together, alone.

"Sure," Swiftfoot meowed, giving Nimblefrost a lick on the top of her head. He still looked like it was a little awkward to be this loving after they had had such a long 'break'. But Nimblefrost loved seeing him like that, finding it cute.

"Why don't we take Flashfur and Mossnose with us?" Swiftfoot asked. He knew that Mossnose was Nimblefrost's best friend, and Flashfur was his brother, so they'd all get along. Nimblefrost nodded, pressing against his side.

Breathing in his scent, Nimblefrost wished that they could just stay like this forever. She didn't want to move. And at that moment, she promised again to herself to never let anything get between them. They were meant for one another, she knew it.

-x-

"What are you _talking_ about?" Nimblefrost gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

The gray tabby she cat nodded, her tail flicking. "Nimblefrost, how could _you_ of all cats not know? I mean… wow!"

"I need to talk with Frozendew, just to make sure," Nimblefrost murmured, heading quickly over to the medicine cat's den. Poking her head inside of the den, she spotted the small tortoiseshell she cat sorting herbs in the corner, happily humming to herself.

"F-Frozendew?" Nimblefrost asked, her voice coming out as a squeak.

The tortoiseshell head looked up, pale blue eyes shining with concern. "Nimblefrost? What is it, darling? Is something wrong?"

"I… I don't know," Nimblefrost mewed, feeling like a kit again. "I was hoping that you could tell me." She padded over to the smaller she cat. "A-am I really expecting kits?"

It felt so weird, saying it aloud. How could Mossnose have known, anyway? The medicine cat ordered Nimblefrost to lay down on her side so that she was able to feel her stomach for kits. After a few moments, Frozendew looked up with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Nimblefrost!" Frozendew purred, a smile gracing her face. Nimblefrost felt like she might fall over. She wasn't expecting that… no, she wasn't expecting that at all! "If you want, I can get Swiftfoot all alone so you can tell him."

"I… I can get him," Nimblefrost murmured, hobbling out of the den and looking around. Her eyes were unfocused as she walked numbly through the camp, looking around for the black and white pelt of her mate. She had to tell him, but was worried that he wouldn't _want_ to be a father. They were both still young… they had both only been a warrior for four moons now, Swiftfoot four and a half moons. What if he didn't want the kits? What if he thought that he wasn't ready yet?

Seeing the black and white pelt of her mate, Nimblefrost stopped and stared at him. He was laughing and joking around with his brother, Flashfur. The ginger and white tomcat was purring with laughter, while Swiftfoot's tail flicked back and forth. A smile crossed Nimblefrost's face, and she started padding over to him. Hearing her walking over, Swiftfoot turned around, his eyes instantly lighting up.

"Nimblefrost," Swiftfoot purred, rubbing his cheek to her shoulder. His purr rumbled in his throat, and Nimblefrost closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent, feeling calmer and more confident.

"Flashfur, can I steal Swiftfoot away for a few minutes?" Nimblefrost asked gently, covering up all of the worry that might've shone through in her voice.

The ginger and white tomcat, seeing the two lovebirds together, gave them a grin and replied with a 'sure' before running over to Icelily, pouncing on her tail from behind and making her laugh.

"What is it, my love?" Swiftfoot asked, sitting down. His eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I don't really know how to say this…" The golden she cat murmured, her green eyes falling to the ground. "But… you're going to be a father, Swiftfoot."

After not getting a response from the tomcat, Nimblefrost looked up into his eyes, expecting to see rejection, anger and hatred in his eyes. But instead, a wide grin had crossed his face, his eyes wide and excited, and he looked like he didn't know _what_ to say.

"T-that's great!" Swiftfoot meowed, licking at Nimblefrost's head. "That's wonderful! I can't wait!"

Nimblefrost purred with relief, letting out the breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding in.

-x-

Nimblefrost growled to herself, watching Swiftfoot padding through the camp. She was laying in the shade of a clump of ferns, and she was bored out of her mind. She hated not getting to do anything around the camp, or do any hunting, or border patrols, or _anything_. It bothered her so much, especially since a tree had fallen into camp, and everyone was busy clearing it out. StarClan, even the _kits_ got to help! Sure, it was only taking the twigs away, but it was still something.

Nimblefrost found herself getting really jealous of her mate. Sure, they had settled their differences and decided to be together again. It had taken some times to get used to him always wanting to be around her, and be with her. She loved it, but it had been awkward for a moon. And then she found out that she was going to be having his kits. And now, here she was, ready at any day to have the kits, and she was unable to help her clan-mates. She knew why and all, but she still hated sitting there doing nothing.

"This isn't what I promised to do," Nimblefrost groaned. "I promised to protect and defend my Clan, even at the cost of my life. And what am I doing? Nothing! This is _so_ not fun…"

Swiftfoot flashed a grin over to her as he raced over. He was breathing a little heavily, having just helped bring the last of the largest branches out of the camp. Nimblefrost rested her head on her paws, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, my love?" Swiftfoot asked, lying down beside her. "Is something bothering you?"

"I can't do anything to help my Clan like this!" Nimblefrost growled, closing her eyes and flexing her claws. She felt little pleasure at digging up the grass and dirt, but it gave her _something_ to do.

"Don't worry about that," Swiftfoot mewed, licking her pelt in long, soft strokes. "Just think of the kits we'll have. You'll have the most important job in the Clan!"

"I'm going to be the leader?" Nimblefrost sourly joked, letting out a sigh.

"Caring for the next generation is very important," Swiftfoot meowed. "Think about it this way. You're bringing new life to the Clan in ways that half of the cats – over half of the cats – either _can't_ or _won't_ do."

A small smile crossed Nimblefrost's face, even though her eyes stayed closed. "Thank you," she murmured to her mate as the black and white tomcat started stroking her pelt in long rhythmic strokes. Nimblefrost purred a little as she slowly fell asleep.

-x-

Nimblefrost smiled down at the three tiny kits that were curled up against her side. The biggest was a tomcat, a tiny pale ginger tomcat. His brother was a black tomcat with a white chest. They had a tiny sister who was a golden tabby and white kit. Nimblefrost's heart was filled with love for each of the kits.

Feeling another cat next to her, Nimblefrost's green eyes looked over to her mate. She could see the love in his eyes, for her and for their three new kits. She pressed her head against his side, and he purred as he licked her head.

"They're perfect," Swiftfoot whispered, his eyes glued on the three tiny pelts. "What should we call them?"

"Flamekit," Nimblefrost meowed. "For the little ginger tomcat."

"What about… Ravenkit, for the little black and white tomcat?" Swiftfoot asked.

Nimblefrost nodded. It was a perfect name for the tiny tomcat. Both names were perfect. "And what about…?"

"Goldenkit," both of the new parents meowed simultaneously. Both started purring with laughter at the thought of having the same name in mind.

"It must be a perfect name, if we both thought of it at the same time," Swiftfoot purred.

The new family of five spent the next few minutes in a comforting silence, enjoying the presence of the others. Swiftfoot was the first to break that silence.

"I have a new promise to you," Swiftfoot whispered in Nimblefrost's ear. "To go with my other promise, this promise is for them. I promise you that I'll be the best father I can be, for you and for them. You deserve the best mate, and they deserve the best father."

"If _anyone_ deserves the best mate," Nimblefrost purred, licking at his ears. "It's you."

"I love you," Swiftfoot purred, entwining his tail with Nimblefrost's. "I'll love you forever. I can promise you that."

**-x-**

**So how was that? Please leave some comments, even if it's just a few words. It makes me happy, and makes me write more. :D**


End file.
